The present invention relates to mobile terminals for use in analog and digital-based cellular communication systems, and, in particular, to an improved antenna configuration therefore. For clarity, the specification assumes that such mobile terminals include wireless communication devices, such as personal communication assistants, pagers, headsets, wireless modems, analog and digital cellular telephones, and the like, which are configured to operate in a wireless communication system where mobile terminals communicate via terrestrial and satellite base stations to any number of telephony systems.
Mobile terminals, and especially mobile telephones and headsets, are becoming increasingly smaller. These terminals require a radiating element or antenna for radio communications. Conventionally, antennas for such terminals are attached to and extend outwardly from the terminal's housing. These antennas are typically retractably mounted to the housing so that the antenna is not extending from the housing when the terminal is not in use. With the ever decreasing size of these terminals, the currently used external antennas become more obtrusive and unsightly, and most users find pulling the antenna out of the terminal housing for each operation undesirable. Furthermore, these external antennas are often subject to damage and breakage during manufacture, shipping and use. The external antennas also conflict with various mounting devices, recharging cradles, download mounts, and other cooperating accessories.
Thus, it would be beneficial if the external, outwardly extending antennas used for existing mobile terminals were replaced with an internal antenna providing comparable performance for both single and dual-mode operation. An internal antenna would require generally omni-directional performance without being affected by the terminal's electronics and analog and digital ground planes.